What happens to Drakken and Shego after graduation?
by Iamtiger2468
Summary: What happens after the award ceremony? Will Drakken be able to admit how he feels? Can Kim and Ron help Drakken? (This is my first fanfic so if there is anything I need to improve just say so.) *This sets after episode graduation part 2.


**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so if there is anything you think I need to improve just say so. I do not own Kim Possible! This fanfic sets after 'Graduation'. Don't forget to R&R! Oh and also don't forget to sign the official Kim Possible season 5 petition if you haven't already!**

* * *

At Drakken's new jungle lair, Drakken and Shego were coming back from the award ceremony. Drakken, in his blue lab coat with his metal around his neck unlocks the door to enter his lair.

He opens the door and says "Grrrr… I tried several time to concur the world, all my brilliant scheme… failed! The first time I've seceded is when I help save the world!"

He grabbed his metal, taking it off. He looks at it and frowns as he throws it on the table. POP! Now there are six yellow petals around his head. "Grrrr… naaaa! I hat this mutated flower!" He said as he rips off the yellow petals.

Shego walks into the layer closing the door behind her. "And what makes it worse is all because of your stupid vines wrapping around us at the ceremony, everyone thinks we're a couple!" She says with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault this thing has a mind of its own!" He said then a vine that has a little pink flower at the end of it came out of his neck and starts looking at him.

"Beat it!" He shouted at the pink flower. The flower looked down and went back in his neck.

Shego takes off her dark green sweeter and walked towards the living room. Drakken slowly followed behind her. Shego sat on the couch turning on the TV while the blue skinned scientists walks pass her to go to the kitchen to get a bit to eat.

Shego grabs the remote and serfs through the channels'. She can hear a 'pop' sound from the kitchen and Drakken yelling, "Stupid flower!" She giggles at the thought of Drakken ripping the petals from his head.

She stops changing the channel when she hit the news channel.

"In other news our teen hero's house was completely destroyed by one of the alien robots." A picture of where Kim's house once stood appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Dr. D! Come check this out!" Shego shouted.

Drakken came into the living room holding a plate with a lemon square on it. He looks at the screen, "Hahaha! Who knew that for once her house gets destroyed and not mine!" He said with a smile on his face and took a bite of the lemon square.

"Where did you get those lemon squares?"

"Oh they where a gifted from Kim's nana for helping save the world." He answered while taking another bite. "Mmm... these lemon squares are scrum-delicious!" He said with a mouth full of lemon squares.

They both stared at the TV. "While Kim and Ron are relaxing and planning for the future, people are helping to rebuild Middleton" Said the news reporter. "Almost all the stores and restaurants where destroyed during the alien invasion including Bueno Nacho, but don't worry we will soon have Middleton rebuild and looking like it was before! And now we are going to take a look at the other two heroes that help save the world."

Drakken froze as he stared at the TV with a mouth filled with lemon squares as his petals once more appeared.

Shego puts her left hand on her face when the screen changed to when they where at the ceremony.

After the TV showed a replay of what happened at the ceremony the man said, "Aw how cute, they make a cute couple don't they? I wonder what they have in stock for them for the future. And now the weather!" The screen changed to a woman with a map in the background.

"Arrrg now the whole world knows what happened at the ceremony!" Shego said in frustration and embarrassment. Drakken was about to say something when the phone rang.

"Naaaa Shego can you get that?" Drakken said in an angry tone.

Shego sighed and answered "Fine…"

Shego got off the couch and walked towards the phone. She answered it, "Hello?" As a familiar voice replied.

"Hey Sis! You and Drakken are a couple!? I wanted to know if he is treating you right. I only want the best for my little-"He was cut off when Shego yelled.

"We are not a couple!" She yelled so loud that it made Drakken jump.

"Uh then why did you two hugged at the ceremony and didn't it say on the news that you two were a-"He was cut off once again.

"There is nothing going on with me and Dr. Drakken! You hear me N-o-th-ing! She said in frustration.

Hego said softly,"Oh… Um we were also wondering if you where going to join team go again since you're a super hero now."

"What don't you under stand when I said I'm never joining team go again! And how in the world did you get this number!" She looked at the time and it was almost 10:30pm. Hego was going to answer when Shego interrupted him again.

"Whatever I don't even want to know, I'm tired and I'm going to go to bed." After that she hung up.

Drakken stared at her and said, "I'm guessing that was your brother?"

Shego turned to look at him and replied, "Doy! Ugh I'm tired, I'm going to bed…" She started walking towards her room.

"Goodnight Shego." She stopped then turned around to look at Drakken. "Goodnight Dr. D." She smiled and walked towards her bedroom.

Drakken looks at the time and decided he should go to bed too. It has been a long day that he'll never forget. He grabbed the remote and turn off the TV. He stud up and walked slowly to his room.

He changed into his pajamas and collapse on his bed. He has no idea what will happen tomorrow and at that moment he didn't really cared, all he wanted to do is get some rest.

* * *

Shego woke up and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. She was dressed in a light green t-shirt and black pants. She notices that Drakken has already woken up and started making coffee. He was dressed in his usual lab coat.

"Good morning, Shego." He said looking like he hasn't gotten enough sleep. "Do you want some coffee?" He asked.

"Yup, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Me either." He said while poring a cup of coffee. He added a bit of cream and sugar and mixed it.

Drakken walked towards Shego and gave her the cup of coffee and sat on the other side of the table. 'How did he know how I liked my coffee?' She wondered as she took a sip.

After they finished eating breakfast they heard a sound coming from the living room. They both got up and walked to the living room.

"Ah! Kim Possible!" He yelled as the yellow petals appeared around his head.

"Uh after all this time you still act surprised to see us." Ron said.

"Naaaa! Why can't you use the door like normal people!?" Drakken said while ripping off his petals.

"I see you still have flower problems." Kim said giggling,

"Arrrg why are you here Kimmie, we didn't do anything evil yet." Shego said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well we wanted know if you are still going to be evil, I mean you two helped save the world!"

"Uh how did you get in here?" Drakken asked looking around, but Kim just ignored his question and Shego quickly said.

"Look Kimmie, our evil reposition is now ruined, Henchco wont sell us anything. People are calling us heroes not villains and even the police are not chasing us anymore."

"So, does that mean you are going to be good guys now?" Ron asked.

"No. It just means we are not going to steal or try to take over the world anymore."

"Booyah! Two less villains in this world! Oh hey Drakken follow me I want to talk to you in private." Ron said bringing Drakken into another room.

"Oh, also I came here to check on you to love birds, I heard on the news-" Kim was interrupted by Shego yelling.

"Wow stop right there, there is nothing going on with me and Dr. D!"

"Nothing?"

"NOTHING!"

* * *

In the lab Ron was talking to Drakken. "So you and Shego… Are you two a thing?" Ron asked with Rufus on his shoulder.

"There is nothing going on with me and Shego, I am just her boss nothing more."

"Hey I saw the way you where looking at Shego at the ceremony!" He winked at Drakken and nudged him.

"Uh-huh!" Rufus agreed.

Pop! Drakken knew he had yellow petals around his head and he also knew that Ron was right about how he was looking at Shego.

Ron notices that Drakken started to blush a bit so he said.

"No way you like Shego!"

Drakken realize that he was blushing quickly said, "I don't like Shego!"

Ron looked at Drakken with a suspicious smile, "I know you don't like her" Drakken felt relieved. "Of course you don't like her, you love her!" Ron teased.

"Grrrr… Naaaa…" He was going to say something when they heard some yelling and things breaking so they went back to the living room to check out what was going on.

"KP!" Ron shouted when he realize that Shego and Kim started fighting. Kim ducked dogging a plasma bullet that almost hit her. Drakken followed behind Ron and saw what was going on.

With a surprise look on his face all that Drakken could say was, "Uh oh."

"Still in denial aren't you, Shego." Kim said trying to annoy Shego even more. She dogged a kick that almost hit her head.

Drakken didn't want them to destroy his new layer, but he didn't know what to do. Al of a sudden a vine came out of his neck wrapping around Shego stopping her from fighting.

"What the…" Shego said with a confused look on her face.

"Um…He he … Um Shego, you don't want to destroy our new layer now do you."

Drakken knew that he wanted Shego to stop fighting and his vines stopped her. He was starting to think that his vines listening to his subconscious.

"Um can you tell your vines to let go of me before I make them!"

"Oh um… Flower let go of Shego." The vines did as the scientist said.

Ron ran over to Kim, "KP! Are you ok?!"

She was relived that they weren't fighting anymore. "Yea Ron, I'm fine" She said while Ron helped her up.

"You two can't be in the same room longer then 20 minutes without fighting!"

"Um Shego, are you ok?" Drakken asked.

"Uh yea I'm ok." She replied 'When did he start caring about if I get hurt.' She thought.

"Uh well Ron and I are going to be on our way… Oh also are you two going to go to the party celebrating everyone that helped rebuild and help to destroy those alien robots?" Kim asked.

"We'll think about it" Drakken quickly replied while pushing them towards the door and closed the door in their faces. Shego and Drakken both sighed.

"Arrrg I thought they'd never leave…" Shego started to feel relieved that they left.

"Uh Drakken, if you need me I'm going shopping to you know, clear my mind a bit ok?"

"Um ok, I'll be in my lab." Drakken replied. Shego grabs her jacket and her dark green purse.

"Ok, see you later." She opens the door and walks out side before she closed the door Drakken said.

"Ok, Bye."

* * *

Drakken walked towards his lab. When he got there he noticed his note book on his desk. He looked flipped trough the pages, he saw all the ideas he came up with. He sighs because he knew that all of those ideas failed. There was his brain washing shampoo, robot girls, robot tick, cloning, ect…

He realized that Shego has been with him the whole time, every plot... No matter how dumb they were. He closed the note book and wanted to try to invent something to keep his mind busy. He grabbed his purple goggles and slipped them on. He grabbed his blow torch and started welding two objects together.

He stopped then he realized that he needed another tool.

"Uh Shego can you get me…"

He almost forgot that Shego went shopping. 'Oh come on she hasn't even been gone for 30 minutes… I can't be missing her already.' He thought.

He was about to go get the tool he wanted when one of his vines went to get it for him. 'Hmmm interesting' he thought. 'Maybe I should try to find out how to control this vine.'

* * *

Shego was at the mall, she notice that people where much nicer to her then usual. A lot of people where thanking her for helping save the world. She just got out of Club Banana. She bought some new clothes mainly the colure black and green.

As she was on her way to leave the mall, she heard a familiar voice, a voice that she hasn't heard for awhile. She sighs because she was pretty sure who it was.

She turns around to find Drakken's old partner. "Uh …Hi Amy um long time no see." Shego said sounding like she was not in the mood to talk to her.

"Yea it has been too long oh and I heard you and Honey Bunny saved the world!" Amy said.

"Don't call him that!" Shego yelled and her hands starting to glow.

"What? Oh yea sorry, I'm used to calling him that. Oh so how are you too? Are you guys going to stay evil?"

"We are still not sure if we are going to stay evil and to make things clear me and Drakken are not dating!"

"So does that make him available?"

"No!" Shego shouted. "Uh I mean don't you like Monkey Fist?"

"Well, he is so sweet and he always plays hard to get, but if you haven't heard he was turned into stone… Oh how I miss him." DNAmy said in a sad tone. "Oh and Drakken now looks so cute with his mutated flower!" Amy added. "Wait, if he's not dating you then why is he unavailable?"

Shego was now really not in the mood to talk. "Uh well I have to go, you know I've been really busy lately so yea…" Shego said with a fake smile as she started to walk away.

"Oh ok. Say hi to Honey- I mean Drakken for me!" Amy said with a big smile as she waved goodbye to her.

'Ugh, she is so annoying… I wonder what Drakken ever seen in her.' She though as she jumped into the hover craft, putting her bags in the back sit. 'I wonder what he's doing right now.'

* * *

Back at Drakken's jungle layer he was getting better at controlling his mutant flower, but still couldn't control the petals that seam to appear randomly. He was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hmmm, Flower get me some water!" He demanded. His flower did what the he wanted it to do. His vine with a little pink flower went into the kitchen grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Then it came back giving it to Drakken.

"Oh this flower is totally of the heezy" He said to himself as he grabbed the cup of water. He took a sip and decided to watch some TV in till Shego gets home.

* * *

Kim was staying at Ron's house in till her house is rebuilt. They were in the living room, on the couch talking about where they should go for dinner.

"Why did Warmonga had to destroy Bueno Nacho!?" Ron said with Rufus on his shoulder.

Rufus wiping a tear from his eye and said, "Why!"

"Where are we going to go eat, almost all the restaurants had been destroyed." Kim wondered out loud. Then all of a sodden.

Beep! Beep! Bee! Beep!

Kim looked at her watch as Wade appeared. "What's the stitch, Wade?"

"Kim, you asked earlier if there is any restaurants in Middleton that wasn't destroyed. Well there is Chez Crateaux that was only a bit damage, but that's about it since almost all restaurants are completely destroyed or close for repairs."

"Wow so many chooses." Kim said sarcastically. "Well I guess that's where we are going to eat then." She added. "Ok Ron, lets get ready to go." Kim said while holding his hand.

* * *

Shego finally went back to the layer. She unlocks the door and pushed it open. "Yo Dr. D I'm back!" Drakken was sitting on the couch in the living room. He turned around; he was able to see Shego from the living room.

"Hey Shego!"

She closed the door behind her. She was holding two bags in each hand. "Uh Dr. D?"

"Yea?"

"What's for dinner? I would have just gone to a restaurant but I couldn't find one that wasn't destroyed." She said as she put her bags on the table.

"Well there is a restaurant that I've heard of but never gone that wasn't destroyed and is open."

"What's it called?"

"Chez Crateaux"

"I've been there once, the food there is great! But you're paying." She said with a sly expression.

"Naaaaa… Grrrr Ugh fine…" He answered with an annoyed tone.

"Ok, there is a dress code so you should put on something, well you know expensive."

Drakken got off the couch and turned off the TV. "I'll go get ready." After that he went to his room to get ready. Shego grabbed her bags and went to her room. She decided she'll wear one of the dresses she bought at Club Banana.

Shego put on a black and dark green dress and combed her hair. Drakken put on a tux and got his vines to help put on his red bow.

They both got out of their rooms and met in the living room. "Uh… Wow Shego… you look beaut… Uh I mean you look uh good." Right after he said that his yellow petals appeared. All that Drakken could do is just smile and pretend that the petals where not there. Shego giggled and tried not to blush.

"You don't look half bad either"

"Ugh, I hate this mutated flower! All because of my stupid super high pollinator I'm stuck like this and you know what else -"

"Zip it Dr. D! I'm hungry and I want to go eat!" Shego interrupted him.

"Naaaaa… Fine." He said while ripping his petals off. Shego grabbed her dark green purse and opened the door. They both went outside and Drakken lock the door behind him.

Shego jumped into the driver's seat of the hover craft.

"Why do you always get to drive?"

"Because I know where the restaurant is."

"Oh yea…Uh you can drive."

* * *

As they dive towards the restaurant, Drakken just stared at Shego. He thought her raven colored hair looked so beautiful as the wind blew through it. But Shego notice it.

"Uh Drakken, are you staring at me?" Shego looked at him with her green eyes.

"What…Uh yea. I mean no! Uh I mean when are we going to be there?" He said with a fake smile.

"We are almost there."

'Drakken looks kind of cute in a tux.' She thought. 'Wait I did not just think Drakken was cute… Just look at him, he has blue skin and a scar!' She cogitates, lost in her own thought.

"Well, uh we're here." Shego parked the hover craft and walked towards the entrants of the restaurant with Drakken.

"Naaaa, there is a huge line to go inside!"

Shego glared at Drakken. "Well doy, this is the only restaurant that is not destroyed!"

They walked towards the entrance. They where about to go to the end of the line when they hear a guy said, "Hey! Aren't you the guys that help save the world?" Drakken turned around and noticed that the guy was the one letting people in.

"Well yea –" The guy interrupted him and said.

"Well come one in, I mean it is the least I can do for you two!"

Drakken and Shego looked at each other, confused but did what the guy said.

"Wow I haven't been in a restaurant this fancy before!" Drakken said.

"Come with me, I'll show you guys your table." A man told them bringing them to their table. Drakken and Shego both sat across from each other and grabbed their menu.

"Shego! These prices are so high! I'm not made of money you know."

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Rufus were sitting at a table at Chez Carteaux. After taking their order Ron said.

"I can't believe they don't sell nacos here!" Rufus agreed. "I mean they don't even sell tacos or nachos!" Ron argued. "Kim? KP? You there?"

"Shhhh Ron." Kim said as she lowered her head.

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Ron whispered.

"Look Ron! Over there." Kim said pointing at a table about two tables away from them. Ron notice that the people that where sitting there were Drakken and Shego.

"No way! Do you think they are on a date?"

"Looks like it."

Beep! Beep! Bee! Beep!

* * *

"Uh Shego? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Shego replied.

Drakken turned around and saw Kim looking at her kimmunicator with Ron at the other side of the table. His eyes widen.

"Ah! Kim possible! Why is she here?" He said trying to be quiet.

* * *

"Wade can it wait? Me and Ron are kind of on a date right now. And it seems like Drakken and Shego are too." Kim said.

"Yea it can. Wait did you just say Drakken and Shego are on a date?" Wade asked confused.

"Well I'm not sure but it looks like it."

Shego looked at Kim and Ron.

"Ugh lets just try to ignore them. So what did you do when I was gone?"

"I learned how to control my vine better, but they still have a mid of their own. What did you do?"

"Well I bought some new clothes and I ran into Amy, but we didn't talk for long." After she said that a waitress came to take their orders.

* * *

"Hey KP, how about we go say hi and ask them if they are on a date?" Ron asked Kim.

"Uh Ron, I don't think that's a good idea." Kim answered. "Maybe we can just say hi and ask if they are going to the party."

* * *

"Is that all for you two?" The waitress asked.

"Yea that's all" Shego replied. After the waitress left Shego notice that Kim and Ron were walking towards them. She sighed when Kim and Ron stopped at their table.

"Hi" Ron said.

"Ugh Kim Possible and uh the buffoon what do you want?" Drakken said.

"You still don't remember my name?!"

"What do you guys want?" Shego said starting to get furious.

"Are you guys-" Before Kim can finish Shego quickly said.

"We are not on a date!" with one of her hands glowing.

"Uh that's not what we wanted to ask."

Shego now felt a bit embarrass as her hand stops glowing.

"What I was going to say was, are you guys going to the party tomorrow night?"

"We are still thinking about it" Drakken answered.

"Oh ok hope to see you guys there, come on Ron." Kim grabbed Ron's hand and walked back to their table.

* * *

The waitress brought their food. They ate in awkward silence. Drakken paid for the food and they walked together to the hover craft. It was dark outside the only light was coming off the full moon.

Shego jumped into the driver seat while Drakken sat in the front seat. They took off and flue towards their layer. The sky was covered in stares. Drakken tried to start a conversation.

"Uh Shego?"

"Yea?"

"Uh Shego, do you want to go to the party with me?" Drakken just realized what he said and tried to correct himself. "I mean not with me! But uh you know using the same transportation to get there." Drakken's petals appeared around his head as he felt like a complete idiot.

Shego giggled when the petals appeared. "Uh yea, um sure why not it sounds fun." Shego replied as she smiled witch made Drakken smiled.

They came home Shego unlocked the door and went inside. She puts her purse on the table and took of her jacket. Drakken went into his room to change into his usual blue lab coat.

After that Drakken went to his layer to try to come up with something since they are not trying to take over the world anymore. Shego went to bed early since she didn't get much sleep last night.

Drakken tried to concentrate on his work but he just couldn't. All he was thinking about was Shego. He had to face it. He has a crush on Shego. 'Ugh Shego wouldn't have a crush on a blue guy with a scar, she always liked strong men.' He thought. 'Wait a minute didn't the buffoon got the girl of his dreams? Maybe he can help me.'

He put his tools on the table and decided to see if Ron can help him.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Rufus jumped out of a jet, their parachutes activated as they slowly went down. Kim landed in front of Ron's house, but Ron and Rufus got stuck in a tree.

"Uh… Little help KP?"

Kim looked up and saw Ron stuck in the tree and tangled in the string that was attached to the parachute.

"Ron, stop fooling around." She helped him down and they went inside.

Rufus ran up the stairs into Ron's room while Kim and Ron sat on the couch in the living room. They turn on the TV. They just came back from a mission and they wanted to try to relax but then they heard a quiet knock at the door.

"Ron can you go get that?" Kim asked.

"Sure KP."

Ron got up and walked towards the door. He opened it to find Drakken.

"Hey Drakken!"

Drakken cleared his throat and begun to speak. "Uh… Ron I need your help."

Ron was surprised not because he needed his help but that he for once remembered his name. "Hey you remembered my name! Booyah!"

"Uh Ron who is it?" Kim asked.

"Drakken."

"Oh ok… Wait why is Drakken here?" Kim asked confused.

"Uh Ron can we speak somewhere more private?" Drakken whispered to Ron.

"Yea follow me to my bedroom.

Drakken followed Ron to his room.

"Sooo, what do you need help with?" Ron asked.

"Well uh I don't know how to say this but since you where able to get the girl of your dream maybe you can help me –"

He was cut off when Ron said. "Ha! I knew it! You love Shego, you lov-"

He was cut off because one of Drakken's vine wrapped around his mouth. "Shhhhh! I don't want the whole world to find out!"

Drakken's vine let go of Ron.

"So you admit that you love Shego?" Ron asked with a sly expression.

"Ugh yea…"

"Well just go to her and tell her how you feel."

Drakken just frowned. "That never works… How did uh you and Kim got together?" He asked.

"Well it was after the whole diablo thing. You know the time that you where so close to take over the world. Well the sensordrone guy that you made to trick Kim made me jealous so I ended up telling how I feel about her."

"Wait maybe if we make Shego jealous she'll fall for you!" Ron suggested.

"Uh you think that's a good idea?"

"Yea!"

"But how are we going to make Shego jealous?"

"Well is there someone that you used to have a crush on?"

"Well there was Amy."

"Uh Amy, does she call her self DNAmy?"

"Yea"

"Ewww that is just sick and wrong!" Ron said with a grossed out look on his face.

"But she didn't like me back…"

"Well maybe we can invite her to the party and you can flirt with her or something to make Shego jealous."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Drakken asked started to look a bit nerves.

"Trust me Drakken, just go to the party with Shego and the 'Ronster' will take care of everything else." Ron said and smiled but Drakken just frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Shego got out of her room. She was dressed in dark green pajamas. She had trouble sleeping so she decided to get out of bed. She walked out of her room and she went to the living room. She looked around but didn't see Drakken. 'Maybe he went to bed.' She thought.

She went to the kitchen and purred herself a cup of water. She took a sip of it and walked back into the living room. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

She glared out the window and notice that the hover craft wasn't there.

'Where would Drakken go this late at night? Maybe he's in trouble. Should I go and find him?' She thought. 'Wait when did I care what happens to Dr. D? Whatever, if he is in trouble why should I care.'

About 30 minutes later Shego heard the door open. Drakken came though the door and quietly close the door. Shego quickly turned off the TV. Then she sneaked up to Drakken. 'He probably thinks I'm still sleeping'

She walked towards Drakken in till she was right behind him.

"Hey Dr. D!" She shouted.

"AAAHHH" Drakken screamed and yellow petals appear around his head. "Shego! Naaaa! I thought you where sleeping." He said while removing the petals.

"Where were you?" Shego quickly asked.

"I… I was… Uh gone to get milk." He lied.

"Yea yea yea… Where's the milk?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh none of your business that's where! And why do you care?"

"What if you have gotten your self in some kind of trouble?"

"Well as you can see I didn't." Drakken answered. "And did you have to sneak up on me?"

"Hey I wasn't sneaking."

"Ninjas make more noise then you" He replied "Anyways, I'm tired and why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep"

Drakken looked at Shego, 'She looks cute in her green pajamas.' He thought then his vine came out of his neck and wrapped around him and Shego, pulling them close to each other.

"Ugh not again!"

"Uh Flower? Let go of me and Shego." He said with a fake smile. But his vines didn't let go…

Drakken cleared his throat, "Flower let go of Shego."

But the vines still didn't let go. Shego sighed.

"Uh Flower, let go before I make you!" After she said that the vines quickly let go. Then there was an awkward silence, but Drakken quickly broke it.

"Uh I have some things I have to do in the morning so uh goodnight."

"Uh yea me too, goodnight Doc."

Drakken went into his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. He sat on his bed as he thought, 'Naaaa stupid flower.' He laid on his bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Shego went to her bedroom and read a bit in till she fell asleep.

* * *

Shego woke up before Drakken. She took a shower and got dressed in her usual cat suit. She went into the kitchen to prepare her self breakfast. She started eating when Drakken came in.

"Uh about last night when my vine wrapped around us, it wasn't my fault the flower has a mind of its own." Drakken said nervously.

"Uh yea, it wasn't your fault." Shego replied.

Drakken purred him self a cup of coffee that Shego prepared.

"Uh so, do you still want to go to the party with me?" Drakken asked.

"Yea I'm still going."

Drakken made himself something to eat while Shego finished eating and decided she'll go read.

Drakken finished eating and walked towards the living room. He was about to say something to Shego but before he could the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Drakken said hopping that is wasn't Kim's dopy sidekick. He walked towards the door to answer it.

He opens the door slightly then he realized who it was. He quickly close the door and leaned against it.

"Ah! Shego! Hide!" Drakken yelled. Shego turned around and looked at the door. The door slams open and his mother came through the door.

"Drewbie!" His mother called out. Drakken put his palm on his forehead.

"Ugh mother! Don't call me that."

"Yo cuz! I heard that you and the green babe are like together now! I mean seriously how did you get a babe like that!" Ed said when he came inside after Drakken's mother came in.

Drakken sighed, "Me and Shego are not dating Ed."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously…"

"Drewbie why don't you find a nice lady and settle down. Oh this is a nice place you have here."

"He he… Uh mother how did you find out where I lived?" Drakken asked with a fake smile.

"Oh remember that nice girl you intruded to me on the train on mother's day… What was her name? Oh yea Kim, Kim Possible. She told me where you lived."

Drakken just frowned and thought 'Ugh Kim is going to pay for this!'

Moter Ed saw Shego on the couch and he pulled back his hair while he was walking towards her. "Yo green babe! Show me that green magic!" Ed asked Shego.

"It shall be my pleaser." And right after she said that she shot a plasma bolt at Ed pushing him all the way against the wall almost knocking him out.

"Wow! I love that green magic!"

Drakken's mother opened the basket that she brought for Drakken and pulled out a pie. "Who wants pie?!" She walked to the kitchen with the pie.

Ed got up and walked towards Drakken. "Yo Drew! So you helped save the world. I thought you were evil."

Drakken sighed and then 6 petals appeared round his head.

"Wow dude… I mean loss that flower look I mean seriously!" Ed said while pointing at his petals.

"Naaaa… Grrrr" and before he knew it his vine came out of his neck and wrapping around Ed tying him up.

"Wow dude! You have plant powers! I mean seriously that's cool but can you let me go, I mean seriously?"

Drakken took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'Flower let go of Ed.' He thought. His vines let him go. 'Wow that actually worked!'.

As Moter Ed got up as Mrs. Lipsky walks in and says.

"Whoever wants pie come and get it!"

Drakken and Ed looked at each other and ran towards the kitchen pushing each other out of the way.

"Me first!" Drakken shouted.

"No dude! Me first!"

Shego watched them shove each other out of the way. "Oh brother…" She said as she grabs a different magazine and starts reading it.

"Mmmm…" Drakken said while eating his mother's blue berry pie. "I love your cooking mom." He said with a mouth full of pie.

"Now Drew what have I told you about talking with you mouth full!"

Drakken swallowed. "Sorry mother." He apologized.

Ed finished his piece of pie and put his plate away. "You're cooking totally rocks I mean seriously!"

"Drewbie when you're done can you show me the metal you got for saving the world? I knew my son would do great things when he grows up!"

"Uh yea I was always good I was never an evil scientist that wanted to take over the world." Drakken said with a fake smile.

Ed looked through kitchen door, looking at Shego. He walked out of the kitchen walking towards Shego.

"Wow stop right there, don't come any closer." Shego demanded as she lifts one of her hands and made it glow. She's still manly paying attention to the magazine she was reading.

Ed took one step closer and Shego fired a warning shot that almost hit his head. "Dude! Watch the hair!" He yelled.

"I told you not to come any closer!"

"Hey Ed want to see my metal for saving the world?" Drakken asked holding the metal in his hand.

"I thought you hated that metal, didn't you called it scrap metal?" Shego teased.

"Naaaa! Shego be quiet!"

"Oh dear, sorry but if we don't leave I'll be late for the bingo game." Mrs. Lipsky said. "It was nice to see you Drewbie."

"Yea, it was nice seeing you again cuz!" Moter Ed said as he opens the door to go outside.

"Bye Drewbie!" Drakken's mother said while walking outside.

"Bye mother!" He said while holding the door for her. When she walked outside Drakken just closed the door and leaned agents it feeling relieved that they left.

"Uh Dr. D?" Shego asked.

"What?"

"Isn't the party starting soon?"

Drakken looked at the clock and realized that he forgot completely about the party. "Uh yea I'm going to go get ready." He said while walking to his room.

Shego put down her magazine and got off the couch and walked to her room to get ready. She got dressed in the same dress that she wore at the ceremony. Drakken put on the same tux he wore the other day.

They walked towards the hover crafted but this time Shego let him drive this time.

* * *

Kim and Ron were at the snack tables.

"Isn't this party great or what?" Ron asked.

"Yea this is a great party!" Kim replied.

"I mean look they have nacos!"

"Beep beep bee beep!" Wade said.

"Oh hey Wade! You made it to the party!"

"Yup, this was totally worth leaving my room for!" Wade answered. "Uh and Ron I invited Amy to the party but you still haven't told me why?"

"Oh I have a plan." Ron answered.

"A plan? What plan Ron?"

"Ha ha, uh I don't think Drakken would like it if I told you." Ron said while scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm keeping an eye on you."

* * *

Drakken and Shego arrived at the party in their hover craft. Drakken went to go find Ron to make sure he invited Amy.

"Hey Drakken!" Ron said.

"Uh hi, did you invite Amy?"

"Yea!"

"Uh I still don't think this is going to work."

"Don't think what's going to work?" Shego asked as she came towards them.

"Uh nothing!" Drakken quickly answered smiling nervously.

"Uh huh…" Shego says lifting her eyebrow.

"Hi Honey Bunny!" Amy says walking towards him.

Amy cuts between Drakken and Shego. She hugged Drakken lifting him off the ground and crushing him.

"Ah… Eh…Hi Amy." Drakken said with a fake smile.

Shego started to growl as her hands started to glow.

"It has been so long since I've seen you!" Amy said letting go of Drakken.

Shego turned of her plasma and calmed down. "Hi Amy nice to see you again" Shego said sarcastically.

* * *

Kim noticed how Shego reacted when Amy hugged Drakken and dragged Ron into another part of the room.

"So your plan is to make Shego jealous?" Kim asked Ron.

"Awww man… How did you find out?"

"Well it was kind of obvious." Kim replied. "And I think that wasn't a good idea."

"Kim remember when you dated that sensordrone dude, well that made me jealous and I told you how I felt about you."

"So you thought that by making Shego jealous, she would admit how she feels about Drakken?"

"Yeah."

"Well I still don't think that was a good idea, I mean why didn't you just told Drakken to just tell Shego how he feels?"

"Because that only works in cartoons." Ron answered but Kim just frowned. "Come on KP the nacos are calling my name!"

Kim sighed, "All right but make sure Drakken doesn't get himself in trouble."

* * *

"So what have you been up to lately?" Drakken asked nervously.

"Nothing much, I had to rebuild my layer since those big nasty robots destroyed it."

"I uh have to do something real quick."

"Ok Honey Bunny." Amy said while Drakken was trying to find Ron. He soon saw him by the nacos and walks towards him.

"Hey Drakken! How is it going with the ladies?" Ron asked.

"Change of plans, I can't do this."

"Ok, let's go to plan 'B'!"

"Witch is?"

"I have no idea!" Ron said as Drakken was getting annoyed. Then Kim saw them talking so she walked towards them.

"Hey guys! What are you two talking about?" Kim asked.

"Uh nothing!" Drakken replied.

"Drakken uh Kim knows everything." Ron told Drakken.

"Naaaa! You told Kim!"

"Well sort of…"

Kim sighs and looks at Drakken. "Drakken I have an idea, how about you ask Shego to dance and if she says yes then I'll get the DJ to change the song to a slow song." Kim suggested.

"So you're expecting me to just walk up to Shego and ask her to dance?!"

"Yea!"

"But… Ugh Fine…" Drakken said while waking away.

He took a deep breath and walked towards Shego as Kim and Ron watched. "Uh hey Shego."

"Hey Dr. D."

"Nice party isn't it?"

"Uh yea."

Drakken took another deep breath and looked right into Shego's eyes. "Uh Shego would you uh… Like to dance?" He asked smiling nervously as petals wrapped around his head.

Shego hade an evil smile and said. "Sure." She grabbed Drakken's hand dragging him to the dance floor. Drakken was still surprised that she said yes to dance with him.

They started to dance when the song changed into a love song. Drakken saw that it was Ron that asked the DJ to change the song to that song.

Shego placed her hands around Drakken's neck and Drakken placed his hands on her waist as they started to dance together. Shego could tell that Drakken was nervous.

"Uh Shego, you look beautiful tonight." Drakken complimented

"Thanks." She said while smiling.

"Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking for a couple of days now and I realized that…"

"Realized what?" Shego asked.

"I realized that I can't live without you… And it's uh ok if you don't feel -" He couldn't continue his sentence because Shego pressed her lips agents Drakken's. Drakken pulled her closer and kissed her back. His vines started to wrap both of them together.

"Look KP! They're kissing!" Ron said with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Awwww!" Rufus replied.

"I told you she was in denial." Kim said.

"Hey guys did I miss anything? Wait is Drakken and Shego kissing!?" Wade asked confused.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The End

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's note:** Hello! If you made it this far well you made it this far. I hopped you enjoyed reading this fanfic. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think about the fan fiction! Bye! ;D**


End file.
